1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, a copier, a digital copier, an electrical filing system, an optical filing system, or a facsimile mail system, that performs scanning and recognizing of both image data and Optical Mark Reader (OMR) data on document sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as facsimile machines, copiers, digital copiers, electrical filing systems, optical filing systems, and facsimile mail systems sometimes have OMR capability. This OMR capability is a data input apparatus which scans documents for data in the form of pen marks, etc. This OMR capability has the advantage of not requiring the use of a keyboard for inputting data, and the OMR gets its input image data through the same apparatus as the scanner.
However, in such image processing apparatuses having OMR capability, there are many errors in reading OMR data on document sheets because noise or small dots can be read and interpreted as OMR data by a scanner set to read very fine image data.